


Gifts

by Lockea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Keith (Voltron), Royalty, Slavery, Slow Burn, but it does get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockea/pseuds/Lockea
Summary: With his brother dead, Prince Shiro of Atlas is left with a dilemma. Unable to have children of his own, the bloodline that has ruled Atlas for generations seems at its end. Yet thanks to Altean Alchemy, Shiro learns that his brother Kuron fathered a single child, the son of a field slave. Unsure if the child is fit to rule Atlas when Shiro is gone, but determined to keep close the last trace of his brother, Shiro purchases the baby and his mother and brings them to the royal palace.Keith longs for something more for Dawn, his child born of a single night of suffering and pain. The throne of Atlas wasn't quite what he imagined, but Keith will do whatever he must to remain by his child's side, no matter the cost.





	1. The Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, kthnxbai. The most graphic non-con scene in this whole fic is in this chapter, and it's pretty much a two liner, but I know triggers don't care about length so protect yourselves. If you feel like skipping to the end I'll get a summary up as soon as I can. 
> 
> So how about Season 8? Am I the only one who desperately wants a fic about the alternate universe from the last two episodes? Also not happy about Allura, but I did think her and Lance make a cute couple, and no I'm NOT saying that because this fic is Sheith. Lest you forget, "The Unforgotten" is Klance and I don't intend to change that.
> 
> Anyhow, I started off really wanting to make a Captive Prince AU but I couldn't figure out what I was doing, and I really, really wanted there to be Omegaverse, and a baby, and trauma recovery, and basically I started throwing my kinks into the washing machine until this fic came out. It's my forte -- interpersonal political drama interspersed with power exchange relationships and negotiations. 
> 
> Also, just a fair warning that Shiro is not a Nice Person to Keith, especially not at first, but their relationship will develop into one based on love and respect for each other, especially when Shiro starts exercising his empathy muscles towards Keith. Haha.

Keith stared down at the sheets in horror, whispers of denial on his lips as the blood stains on threadbare cotton displayed their terrible truth. “No.” It wouldn’t change anything. Keith glanced around the long cabin, still quiet in the early morning, his mother asleep near him, Thace at her back, Kolivan across the aisle near Ulaz, where the alphas slept. Keith had assumed any day now he’d leave his mother’s side and sleep next to Kolivan and Ulaz. He’d assumed he’d be an alpha through the sheer force of his will.

The blood denied him. Only omegas bled as their bodies changed in preparation for the first heat. “No. No, no, no.” The litany fell from his lips as he struggled back tears. He didn’t want this. He couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough – not like Thace and Krolia. He’d never make it.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Keith startled. He hadn’t realized the ball he’d curled up in until his head slammed back into Thace’s chest, the older omega’s arms wrapped around Keith in an embrace. “Hush, child.” Thace whispered. “It’s only the night.”

“I can’t. Thace, I can’t.” The words were rushed, half fallen like petals in desperation.

“It’s only the night, Keith. The dawn will come.” Thace repeated. “Don’t let your fear of what may not happen keep you from embracing who you are.”

Paltry comfort, in the wake of such despair.

*~*~*

It wasn’t but two months later they lit the funeral pyre. Krolia held Keith in her arms as Kolivan and Ulaz said their prayers.

“We keep sacred the light in the darkness that leads us through the night.” Kolivan said, voice carrying over the fields, over the ones gathered together in mourning. “We keep sacred our vows that lead us towards dawn. We mourn the loss of our friend, but celebrate his return to the light.”

“He’s gone home.” Krolia whispered and Keith nodded, his arms folded over his mother’s, leaning back into her embrace. “Lucky him.”

Keith squeezed her arms and twisted to look up into his mother’s face. “You aren’t allowed to leave me. I need you.”

“I know.” Krolia said. “I know Keith, and as long as you need me, I will be here for you.”

The moons in the sky rose, one cast in the shadow of the sun, another at the wrong angle for it, but the light was a comfort as the ashes rose into the sky.

Ashes upon the graves of everything they had to mourn.

*~*~*

The day the soldiers came, Krolia smeared ashes from the hearth across her son’s cheeks and fought back tears. Keith’s hands shook as he cupped his mother’s arm in them. “It is only the night.” He told her with conviction he didn’t feel.

“Stay away, stay hidden, stay quiet.” Krolia whispered in return. “Don’t fight back if they do find you. You are stronger than you know.”

 _Am I?_ Keith wondered but didn’t say. The ashes marred his reflection, his long hair pulled down over his face to hide it. Kolivan had despaired just last week that Keith was as beautiful as his mother. Despaired, because that was all that being beautiful, that being an omega brought. Sadness and darkness and the fear that the dawn would never come.

The day went on, the fields were ever in need of tending, especially in the midst of the fall harvest, and Keith threw himself into the work to distract from the stamp of hooves and the cheers of men when the soldiers arrived and were greeted by the lord in the fields.

“My hospitality is yours, Prince General.”

The ash hid his face but it could not hide his smell. As the evening bells called the end of the work day Kolivan was at Keith’s side, walking with him to the bath house. “You are stronger than you know.” Kolivan said, one arm around Keith’s shoulders as they walked. But Kolivan couldn’t protect Keith – no one could and Keith knew it, had known it before the soldiers grabbed him and pulled him away as they left the bathhouse.

“This one’s young and pretty now that he’s not covered in mud.” One of the soldiers laughed as he tilted Keith’s face back, hands running over him. _Don’t fight back_.

His mother would know; Keith’s father had been a soldier too.

_It’s only the night._

The soldiers dragged him and the others they’d grabbed to the barracks and pulled them inside. The building was warm and smelled of stale bodies and food and beer. The alpha soldiers were in a state of celebration and merry, the omegas there as hospitality of the lord who owned the lands, who owned the slaves that worked them.

 _It’s only the night._ Keith repeated to himself as he was pulled over to one of the beds and shoved down.

_It’s only the night. It’s only the night._

He’d been right, Keith thought, as the first of many breeched him, stealing his virginity from him in violence that stained the sheets beneath him red with blood. He’d been right; he wasn’t strong enough to survive this.

*~*~*

The winter passed and spring came again, a year since the day Keith woke to blood on his sheets that harkened his transition into an omega. It was hard to work the fields as his belly swelled with the new life growing in it. By the time the planting season came Keith was forced to admit that his life had changed irrevocably as he took to the chores that went to the children, the infirm, and the pregnant.

“The dawn will come.” Krolia and Ulaz and Kolivan told him every day as spring passed into summer and as Keith belly grew so did his despair. The dawn was never going to come. Not for him; not for any of them.

The day he gave birth was humid and terrible, in the middle of summer. Labor struck near sunset, and his water broke as he worked to prepare dinner for his family. In an instant they were beside him, for a child had run to gather them, her fear as noticeable as the look on his mother’s face as she coached him through breathing as the cramps hit and his body struggled to adjust for the delivery.

“It’s only the night, Keith.” Krolia whispered as she clutched her child’s hand and Keith struggled to hold back his screams as wave after wave of cramps hit him. “It’s only the night, the dawn will come.”

The first of the moons were high in the sky when a fragile scream ripped through the air, the first cry of the boy that had changed Keith’s future. The sky was just beginning to lighten and already another hot and humid day was beginning. Keith fell back on the pallet stained with blood and fluids, exhausted to the core of him as someone – Krolia, likely – placed the baby in his arms and helped him to nurse for the first time.

“Dawn.” Keith whispered in that early morning. The name felt right on his lips. The despair remained, but the light in the darkness had appeared.

His Dawn had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary for those who need it:
> 
> It's a series of short vignettes about Keith before the story starts. In the first scene Keith discovers he's an omega and is terrified because he knows he's not strong enough to be an omega slave. Thace reassures him that "It's only the night" and that Keith can survive. In the second scene they light a funeral pyre for Thace and Krolia tells Keith that Thace has gone home and that he's lucky for going home. Keith tells Krolia she can't leave him because he needs her, and Krolia promises to stay by her son's side. In the third scene the soldiers fighting on the border between Atlas and Daibazaal arrive on the estate and everyone knows what happens when the soldiers come. Keith is grabbed by the soldiers and raped, which is what Keith feared would happen when he woke up an omega. It's also mentioned that Keith's father was a soldier, implying that Krolia was also in Keith's position at one point. In the fourth scene, Keith is forced to come to terms with the fact that he is pregnant and about to give birth. As his family continually tells him "It's only the night; the dawn will come." Keith worries that he'll never recover. When he gives birth, he names his son "Dawn" because he realizes that there is a path forward through the darkness, even if he's not there yet.


	2. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be aiming for shorter chapters to see if I can keep a more consistent update schedule. Right now I'm planning Saturdays and Sundays with occasional Fridays in the mix. Lucky for you guys yesterday was my day off so that's why I could do that. Anyway, I'm writing chapter three today (technically chapter four, but I consider the first chapter to be the prologue) so I at least have tomorrow covered. 
> 
> Did you know you have to add multiple chapters in order to update the chapter one notes? AO3 has some kinks that need overhauling for sure, but at least it isn't FF.Net!

There had been a series of tragedies in Shiro’s life that led him here, to this moment. Adam’s one, singular pregnancy that ended in a miscarriage and the realization that Shiro would never be strong enough to provide a viable heir. Adam’s death, the suicide borne of a despair that Shiro couldn’t save his husband from. So he threw himself into the work of running a kingdom by his brother’s side, while Kuron did what he was best at – went to war and led the troops and secured the kingdom of Atlas’s future for when he finally decided to settle down in life. Shiro focused on raising their cousin Lance, so that when the time came for his marriage to the Princess of Altea they were well secured in their diplomatic endeavors and the Princess would find no fault with her future husband. Eventually, Shiro had told Kuron on more than one occasion, his twin would need to settle down and produce an heir, if only to secure the royal family’s ties to the throne.

Then Kuron was killed, injured on the field of battle. He’d made it home only to pass away during the winter of his injuries. No spouse left behind; no heirs. Their lineage was at an end.

“There is a way.” Princess Allura had told Shiro during a family dinner, just the three of them – the Princess visiting her future husband’s family to strengthen the ties between their nations and foster the foundational romance of their bond. “Kuron’s… proclivities… were an open secret. I can give you a device, an alchemical compass, if you will, that can seek out any children of his blood whom he may have sired.”

It was tempting, but at the time he’d turned her down. Yet the thought remained, as did Allura’s warning – “Are you prepared to face what you may find?”

Two weeks later had led him here, to this rural estate near the foot of the mountain pass between Daibazaal and the capital, near the borders where the war was being fought. The compass had led him here and Shiro had followed it, dressed in the guise of a traveler so as not to attract attention.

The taskmasters were wary of a traveler on the estate, even if he bore a royal token, but let him pass. The lord had greeted him, recognized Shiro, but offered silence as payment of his loyalty. “Anything to help, Prince Shirogane.” He’d said. “My hospitality is yours.”

He’d walked the dirt roads to the edge of the estate where the long cabins sat squat and dark against the landscape. The children gave Shiro a wide berth and the slaves regarded the foreign alpha with wary distrust, but Shiro was focused on the compass.

Allura had asked him if he’d be prepared for what he’d face here. Shiro had wondered what she meant, for he’d imagined Kuron’s many lovers to be commoners, perhaps whores in the inns that dotted the roads. Yet here he was, on a remote estate, among the slaves, gazing upon one of the long cabins, warm with heat from the cooking fires. Steeling himself, Shiro swept back the curtain across the door and stepped inside. He’d find Kuron’s child here – Allura had cast another spell and told him that there was but one child and this compass had led him to it.

The long cabin was crowded, and Shiro ducked to avoid hitting his head on the low beams, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lower light levels and the shadows cast by the fire. The sounds of conversation died around him, until the only sound was the crackling of fire. A path cleared for him when Shiro stepped forward, the compass stronger now as he neared the back of the cabin where the sleeping pallets were laid out in two neat lines. Behind him, a woman growled and was shushed as Shiro took in the singular omega seated on one of the pallets, a child no more than a year old clutched in his arms. Wide violet eyes stared up at him as Shiro crouched on the ground, the compass gripped loosely in his hand, pointed straight at the omega and his baby.

The omega whimpered and pressed back against the wall when Shiro reached out for him, violet eyes flashing in the firelight and Shiro withdrew, doubts rising. The child of a Galran slave wasn’t a fit heir for the throne, especially if the child developed with violet eyes like his mother. Everyone would know the moment they looked at him who he was and where he’d come from.

_Are you prepared to face what you may find?_

Shiro rose to his feet and turned away, leaving the long cabin behind him as he stepped out into the cool spring night. He could walk away from here, Shiro knew. He could leave the baby behind and tell Lance and Allura he’d found nothing. They’d see through the lie but maybe they’d let it be. The lineage would die, passed on to one of Lance’s half siblings, perhaps, and that would be the end of the original Atlassian bloodline .

But perhaps it was better that way. A slave’s child on the throne? His entire rule would be a struggle just for acceptance, his Galran slave’s heritage a detriment to everything Shiro and Kuron had worked to build. Kuron wouldn’t want this.

But Kuron was gone. He’d died and Shiro was alone and his last link to his brother was nursing in a cabin not a hundred meters from Shiro. Perhaps the child would never be fit to rule, but he was Kuron’s son – Kuron’s only child. He was a member of Shiro’s family and that would have to be enough for Shiro to want more for the child than this life.

Shiro turned back to the main estate; he had a few purchases to make.

*~*~*

Krolia was beside Keith the moment the stranger left, on her knees with one arm slung over Keith’s shoulder and the other cradled beneath Dawn’s body as she observed her son and grandson, reassuring herself that both were unharmed. Kolivan was behind her a moment later, Ulaz keeping his distance but watchful enough that as Keith sagged against his mother, he felt the love of his family around him, their helpless rage when the stranger came fading to concern. They’d kill for him, Keith knew, but he couldn’t sign their deaths over him.

_Kolivan’s rage when the soldiers dumped Keith’s body in the dirt not far from the bathhouse. Krolia’s growls with every cut she cleaned and Ulaz who said nothing but worked mechanically all through the night on the omegas, including Keith, whom the soldiers had raped._

“All right, I’m fine.” Keith grumbled when their smothering became too much. Dawn yawned and flailed his fists out and Keith caught one, tucking his tunic back down over his chest as he shifted his son in his arms. “I’m fine, Dawn’s full. I want food.”

Krolia laughed, a low chuckle in the back of her throat as she released Keith and stood, heading for the hearth where she had been assisting another omega with dinner while Keith nursed. Dawn was growing so fast every day. He was almost a year old and Keith knew soon he’d be crawling and then walking and then he’d go to work in the fields and…

And that was where his thoughts about Dawn’s future stopped, because Keith ached for something more for his son. Something better than the life of a slave. Heaven forbid Dawn should grow up to be an omega, and being an alpha wasn’t much of a better option for the child. It didn’t matter what Keith wanted however. He was sure as the rain that Krolia had spent long nights nursing him when he was a babe, wishing for her son a future that wasn’t this. It hadn’t changed anything and that was their curse.

They were halfway through dinner, Dawn asleep in his sling across Keith’s back, when the bells rang and the sound of footsteps echoed across the grounds outside the long cabins. “What could the master possibly want this late at night?” Krolia grumbled as she stood and helped her son to rise.

Keith’s heart sank at the sound of the bells. It had to do with the stranger – he knew it must – and that scared him. Despite what he’d told his family he wasn’t fine. He was shaken and scared and had been from the moment the stranger had reached for him. He followed his mother out of the cabin where the taskmasters were arranging the slaves in lines, barking orders, their quirts heavy in their hands on those who didn’t move fast enough. As he did when the taskmasters were near, Keith shifted Dawn from his sling and into his arms, cradling the baby to his chest where he’d be protected should Keith find himself on the wrong side of one of their overseers. Krolia and Kolivan stayed near him as they had ever since his rape almost two years ago, a protective barrier he was content to hide behind as the sound of hooves on the dirt road drew attention to the lord’s arrival. Beside him, as Keith had feared, was the dark-haired stranger.

Krolia had her arms around Keith a moment later, realization dawning terrible and quick as Kolivan shifted further in front of Keith as if they could protect him.

“It’s only the night.” Keith whispered, but he wasn’t sure if he was talking to his family, himself, or his son. “It’s only the night; the dawn will come.”

Krolia squeezed his shoulders to her chest even harder.

The stranger on the horse beside the lord of the estate said something, low enough that all but those closest couldn’t hear and suddenly the taskmasters were on their feet among the lines, pulling slaves forward from the fray. Keith’s heart sank as the taskmasters worked their way down – every one they pulled forward was an omega with a young child. One reached for him and Krolia growled as she pulled Keith away, her arms still tight around his chest. Kolivan was also growling but a moment later the man Keith thought of as a father had his mother in his arms and was holding her, protecting her as the taskmaster raised his quirt, ready to strike her. Keith pulled away from Krolia in that moment, finding his distance.

His heart beat in his throat, the fear that had never left him since the night with the soldiers rising again in his chest. “It’s only the night.” He told himself as he stepped forward with the other omegas and the stranger’s eyes found him in a heartbeat. The stranger kicked his horse, guiding the beast to the line in front of the rest of the slaves, but none he paid mind, heading straight for Keith and Dawn still tucked against his chest.

“This one.” The stranger announced and behind the roar in his ears Keith thought he heard Krolia scream. He couldn’t tell because all his strength was focused on staying upright and not dropping Dawn.

“Are you sure?” The master asked, beside the stranger but a moment later. “I have prettier slaves, younger ones too. Ones who’ve just shifted if that’s your fancy.”

“I am.” The stranger’s voice was cold, regal, imperious. The master fell back. “Both slaves – mother and child. I’ll compensate you adequately.”

“I –” The protest died on the master’s lips. “Of course, your highness. I’ll have them brought up to the estate in the morning.”

“No.” The stranger said. “They stay with me and I leave tonight. If you’d be so kind as to prepare a carriage, we will depart immediately.”

“Yes, your highness.” The master snapped his fingers and sent servants to do his bidding. A taskmaster stepped forward and grabbed Keith by the arm and Keith went meekly where he was pulled even as he tried to twist enough to glance over his shoulder. He almost wished he hadn’t.

Krolia on her knees, Ulaz and Kolivan flanking her as she curled on the ground, tears streaking down her face as her son was sold.

Keith turned away. There was nothing he could do; he couldn’t even say goodbye to her and his family as he clutched Dawn to his chest and followed the horses up the dark road towards the estate. He was uncertain what the future held for him, and there was nothing he could do but pray he was strong enough to keep Dawn safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I've noticed that as I get more chapters and less kudos my motivation wanes, and I feel so bad when that happens. I want to keep going and comments are a way to help support me. Long, short, one word, emoticons -- all of it is important to me and I treasure every comment I get.


	3. Akatsuki

At some point Keith fell asleep, lulled by the rocking of the carriage and the comfort of the benches as he laid stretched out, Dawn still clutched to his chest. When he woke again it was light out and Keith’s new master was holding Dawn in his arms, smiling as the baby clutched one large finger in his tiny fist, slobbering all over the alpha’s hands. In a heartbeat Keith shot upright and curled in the corner of his side of the carriage closest to the new master and his baby, even as he knew better than to act on the impulse to snatch Dawn away.

“The baby was crying.” The new master began conversationally. “I thought you looked exhausted and I didn’t want to wake you. He just wanted someone to pay attention to him.” There was a soft smile on the man’s face, his dark eyes softened at the edges for Keith’s child in a way only Keith’s family got. “I think he’s got so much of his father in him.”

Keith’s heart leapt into his throat at the mention of Dawn’s father and the fear that was ever present returned, his fingers like ice where they dug into the fabric of the carriage bench. What did this man know of Dawn’s father? What did this man think he knew, for Keith had lost count of the number of alphas that raped him the night he became pregnant; any one of them could be the father. Keith was lost in those thoughts that he didn’t notice when the master opened his arms and offered the baby back to Keith; he only came back to himself as Dawn fussed and unselfconsciously Keith lifted his tunic to feed his baby. He hummed softly, an old lullaby his mother sang sometimes when she was stressed, and tried not to think of Krolia while he urged his baby to drink. He managed to lose himself in the familiar act, so of course that was when his new master spoke again.

“What’s his name?”

Keith startled, the song dying in his throat as he fell back against the bench, regarding the man before him nervously, but the man just nodded to Dawn and asked again, “What’s the baby’s name.”

“Dawn, sir.” Keith’s voice felt rough, harsh as sandpaper as if he hadn’t sipped water for days instead of going merely a day without it. Not even a day; just the night.

“Dawn, hmm?” The man crossed his arms over his chest and frowned thoughtfully. “Far too common a name, but Akatsuki has a beautiful ring to it, powerful and regal.” He spoke more to himself so Keith ignored him. “Akatsuki it is then.”

Dawn hiccupped and giggled, pulling away from Keith now that he’d drank his fill. Keith hummed in contentment as he slipped his tunic back over his chest and cradled Dawn to him, tapping the baby’s back to get the excess air out of his stomach. Meanwhile his master watched with those same soft eyes and when Keith finished held out his arms again. Keith curled backwards, as if he could put enough space between the alpha and himself to protect Dawn, as if doing so would do anything. “Hand him over.” The alpha ordered and Keith shook his head. “Slave.” The tone was cold in warning.

Keith’s hands shook as he offered the baby to his master, afraid of what would happen.

But the master just took Dawn in his arms and admired the baby, offering his hands as toys for the child to suck and grab and play with. Keith kept a watchful gaze, the instinct of a mother to protect his young warring with the obedience that had been beaten into him from childhood.

“He has dark eyes.” The master observed. “That’s good. I was worried they would be a Galran color. I thought them violet last night and feared the worst.” He glanced up and over at Keith, and Keith glanced away, self-conscious of his violet eyes. Galran eyes, the mark of a slave. “With luck he’ll grow up to be like his father.”

Keith swallowed down the gasp of protest in his throat. That was the last thing he wanted for Dawn! To be anything like whichever one of those monstrous soldiers had planted their seed in him. Krolia hadn’t wanted Keith to be anything like his father; Keith wanted the same for his son.

Sharp eyes caught the way Keith flinched away at the mention of Dawn’s father. “What do you know of him?” The master asked. “Of Akatsuki’s father.”

“You – “ Keith caught himself, the protest before it left his mouth and got him beaten for his efforts. _You can’t just change the name of a baby._ He thought sourly, but it wasn’t worth the fight. Dawn was _his_ son and Keith would never know him by another name. “I mean, nothing, sir.”

“Your highness.” The master said and Keith stared in confusion at the place just past his master’s head. The man sighed. “The proper term of address for a prince is ‘your highness.’ When I am coronated it will be ‘your majesty.’ You are going to live in the royal palace, at least until Akatsuki is old enough to be without a mother. You should learn the proper terms of address for your master.”

Oh Light! Keith felt faint. His new master was the Prince of Atlas. The Prince himself was letting Keith’s baby slobber all over him. “Yes, your highness.” He managed to say, aware of how faint and far away his words were.

The prince nodded in satisfaction. “You’re very lucky, you know. My brother Kuron never married but his dalliances were well known. None of them produced a child, except the one he had with you.”

Lucky. Keith wanted to cry. Of all the alphas that night who’d become but a blur in his memories, one of them had to be the Prince General. It had to be the Prince General whose seed had taken root in Keith’s body. It had to be the Prince General’s son whom Keith had born. Lucky.

What did the Prince of Atlas know of luck?

Yet still he continued, “I can have no children of my own and with my brother dead the only viable way to secure our bloodline is through his bastard children. Through Akatsuki.” Dawn giggled and the prince rocked him in his arms. “I could not suffer my last link to my brother being raised in the squalor of slavery.”

It was a paltry comfort, Keith thought, that the Prince of Atlas did not want Dawn to be a slave, that thanks to the prince there was a future for Dawn beyond the fields, beyond the injustice and suffering of a slave’s life.

It came at a price however, and Keith wasn’t prepared to pay it. Then again, it sounded like he wasn’t going to have a choice.

*~*~*

By the time the carriage arrived at the gates to the capital city, Shiro was smitten with his nephew Akatsuki. He wondered if it was a manifestation of his grief that he’d bonded with a baby not even a year old so quickly. Kuron wasn’t even cold in the ground, not even four months gone and yet Shiro couldn’t imagine life without his brother, even if his experience with Adam’s death told him the pain would fade. Yet the baby, so curious and warm and full of smiles made Shiro’s grief lessen, the ache in his heart becoming distant and dull. The love of the child he’d never have filling a hole Shiro hadn’t even known existed.

He watched as the slave nursed Akatsuki again, ever attentive to the baby’s needs and quick to provide. Shiro failed to see what had drawn Kuron to this omega in particular – a field slave in a border estate, one of dozens, not even particularly beautiful for all that he was attractive enough. Perhaps with a proper haircut and proper attire Shiro might even be able to introduce the slave to visitors as Akatsuki’s nursemaid without there being whispers of scandal.

For the time being though, Shiro wanted what was best for Kuron’s son, and that meant he’d suffer the mother until Akatsuki was old enough to be weaned.

Still, Shiro was perplexed as the omega cradled the child just what it was that had drawn Kuron to a field slave. Of all the possible lovers, he couldn’t fathom the logic of taking a slave.

He took the baby back just as the carriage passed through the gates and into the palace courtyard, where Lance greeted Shiro dressed in soft blue robes of an unwed noble omega, smiling brightly when Shiro stepped out of the carriage with Akatsuki in his arms.

“You found him!” Lance called and rushed Shiro, decorum thrown to the wayside despite the omegas-in-waiting who accompanied the prince consort. “May I?” He asked, arms held out for Akatsuki. Shiro passed the baby over and smiled as Akatsuki blew a spit bubble on the hem of Lance’s robes. “He’s adorable.” The smile on Lance’s face faded when he glanced up however, and Shiro glanced over his shoulder to see the slave, small and uncertain beside the carriage door, still dressed in the threadbare tunic of a field slave, his violet eyes bright as gems in the light.

“Lance.” Shiro said, and drew Lance over to the omega slave. Shiro took the baby and offered him back to the omega, who instantly cradled the child close to his chest, clutching Akatsuki like a lifeline. Lowly, in a tone that wouldn’t carry beyond the circle of them, Shiro explained, “Kuron’s only child is part Galra. This is Akatsuki’s mother.”

“Oh.” Lance breathed out, shock written across his face but Shiro watched with pride as the kind-hearted youth he’d raised and taught diplomacy to simply smiled at the omega and said, “You must be someone special, to have a child like Akatsuki.” Warmth and sincerity in Lance’s voice filled Shiro with pride. Lance was the treasure of Atlas, their flower of peace to offer Altea, and Allura knew she was gaining something truly precious with Lance. Some days Shiro was convinced no measure of gain with Altea would equal the loss of Lance’s brilliance.

“I must attend to affairs I’ve left too long.” Shiro explained in the same low tone. “Can I entrust this to you Lance, to settle Akatsuki in the nursery and see that his… nursemaid… is made presentable?”

Lance smiled and nodded, “Of course, cousin. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Shiro smiled and kissed Lance on the cheek, “You are a treasure. I’ll see to it the cook has your favorites made available for dessert.”

“You spoil me, cousin. Go. I’ll take care of this.”

Shiro went, pleased that his mission had been a success – that he’d managed to bring Kuron’s son home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, my notes refer to Keith's son as Akatsuki and that was the baby's name from the get go. Poor Keith though! We can't let him have nice things. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing outpouring of comments! Truly every comment was a treasure to receive and I was so touched every time my phone buzzed with a new comment email notification. I'll be replying to the ones I couldn't get to yesterday in a few minutes, but I truly am so blessed by every one of you readers.


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless my family. Because this is the first time in 13 years my whole family has been together for Christmas, we must apparently do ALL THE THINGS during the four days I'm home. Since I fly out on Saturday, I wasn't sure I'd be able to post, but NOW it looks like I won't be able to post on Sunday either because, again, family wants to do all the things. My current goal is to give you guys chapter three today and chapter four on Christmas proper. With the new year's coming up and my family's weird insistence that this holiday be PERFECT I may fall off on the posting schedule over the new year simply because I don't have anything beyond the next chapter written just yet. I just wanted to sit in front of my parent's fireplace and watch snow fall outside the window for four days, not run all over the countryside because we must go everywhere! But, alas. XD
> 
> Anyway, the other reason I haven't gotten as much done writing wise as I wanted to is because I've been working on an AMV. It's Voltron and I promise it wasn't SUPPOSED to be as shippy as it is. I was aiming for a Shiro centric AMV about his growth throughout the series and ended up with an AMV about Keith reflecting on his and Shiro's relationship. It's still rough and needs more edits before I submit, but you can find the [rough version here](https://vimeo.com/307296909). :)

It had been an exhausting day, already past noon when the carriage arrived. Lord Lance had carried Dawn in his arms, cheerfully summoning his omegas-in-waiting to see to it that Dawn was made presentable. Keith had been pulled away, the first time he’d been separated from Dawn in his life and he’d fought back terror as he lost sight of his baby. A servant had glared at Keith, disdain clear in her eyes as she directed him to the baths, his old clothes taken, his long hair trimmed to just past his shoulders and pulled back into a bun as he was dressed in the clothes of a palace slave. He’d been given a lecture by the head taskmaster on his duties and what an honor it was to be chosen as Prince Akatsuki’s nursemaid.

“A Galran slave.” Keith heard the servants whisper at one point. “There are hundreds of suitable omegas in the palace, any would be honored to serve the royal family. Has Prince Shirogane lost his mind?”

He’d been fed – a hearty stew that was miles above the food rations he was used to – and then escorted to the nursery, bereft of all signs of life, and left there.

It was only then that the weight of everything crashed down on Keith. Dawn was the son of a prince. Dawn was a prince! Keith found a quiet corner out of direct line of site of any windows and the doors, and curled up, pressing his palms to his eyes as he struggled not to cry. He wanted his family – he wanted Krolia to tell him he was strong, for Kolivan to hold him, for Ulaz to offer a wry quip and apt comment. “It’s only the night.” Keith whispered to himself. “It’s only the night; the dawn will come. This is what you wanted isn’t it? Anything else for Dawn.”

Anything for his Dawn.

It was almost sunset when the door cracked open and Keith scrambled to his feet, wiping the stray wet on his tunic as he watched Lord Lance step inside, Dawn cradled in his arms. The noble omega offered a warm smile despite the squirming child in his arms, Dawn’s hitching cries of discomfort rising decibels every moment. Keith rushed to take Dawn back, forgetting himself as he pulled the child into his arms, but Lord Lance took no offense, just stepped backwards and gave Keith space as the slave struggled with the unfamiliar buttons of his tunic, eventually lowering the collar enough to give Dawn room to drink.

“I guess he was hungry.” Keith’s head shot up. He’d forgotten the prince consort was standing there, still dressed in those beautiful robes that probably cost more than what the crown prince had paid for Keith’s life. He’d been lost in having his baby back in his arms. “He was making a fuss all through dinner. I suggested that perhaps it has been a long day for the little prince.”

Little prince. Keith stared down at his son. Still his Dawn, still his child, but dressed now in pale pink with red ribbon trim, the swaddling rags replaced by the fine vestments of a nursing gown. One tiny hand had the collar of Keith’s tunic gripped tight, tugging on the fabric as Dawn nursed. Yes, it was still the Dawn that Keith had born on a summer day almost a year ago, but the fear remained. How much longer would Keith have with his child?

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

Keith startled and glanced back up at Lord Lance who was watching him curiously. “I –” He stuttered a moment, “I’m sorry, your highness.”

“Your grace.” The lord corrected. “Shiro said you were a field slave, but if you’re to be Akatsuki’s nursemaid, you must learn the proper address. I am the Duke of Clain, so the proper address is ‘your grace.’”

Keith was never going to get this right. He missed the fields already. At least everyone there was sir or ma’am and Keith didn’t have to worry about titles or address. “I’m sorry, your grace.”

The noble omega waved his hand dismissively. “It’s no concern, but children develop more quickly when you talk to them. You don’t talk nearly enough.”

“I’m sorry, your grace.” Keith apologized again, “I was taught not to speak to my betters.”

“Well, you can speak to me so long as you’re respectful. And to Akatsuki, of course. After Shiro’s coronation in a few months, I’ll be traveling to Altea for my wedding and then I’ll only be able to see Akatsuki on special occasions. I want to spend as much time with him as I can.” More somberly, the lord added, “When Kuron died, it felt like the light in the palace went out. It was like when Shiro’s consort passed away all over again. Kuron was a good man, on and off the battlefield. I looked up to him. I was the one who begged Shiro to look for Akatsuki because I couldn’t imagine a world without my cousin in it. When Allura said Kuron had a child, I –” The omega’s voice cracked and he trailed off. For a moment the silence hung in the air between them. “You must have known him well, to have a child with him.”

Keith glanced away. He hadn’t known the prince from his soldiers, another nameless alpha in a blur. “As you say, your grace.”

Silence settled between them until Dawn finished nursing and began to cry. Keith sighed as he fastened his tunic and held the child up to examine him. Lord Lance said, “He’s been fussy all day.”

“He probably needs his diaper changed.” Keith mused, and wondered just when that had last happened. Hopefully not during the quick-change Keith had done in the carriage this morning – that was far too long ago. Still, Keith didn’t know his way around the nursery and settled Dawn over his shoulder, wishing he still had his sling, while he searched for clean clothes.

Lord Lance wrinkled his nose as Keith set Dawn down on a padded mat on a raised cabinet and grabbed clean cloths from the drawer. There was a small wash room attached and Keith retrieved a basin of water from there. May as well give Dawn a bath while he was at it. “That’s disgusting.” The noble omega commented unhelpfully.

Despite himself, Keith chuckled. “He’s a baby, your grace. They’re a bit disgusting.” It took some work, undressing Dawn – his gown had as many buttons on it as Keith’s tunic, more perhaps. The diaper had been changed, the cloth fine quilted cotton, but still unfortunately full. The water was too cold for Keith to submerge Dawn, so he took cloths and wiped down the worst of the mess.

“Here.” Keith startled when Lord Lance appeared at his side, holding a vial in his hands. “It’s powder to help prevent rash.” The prince consort explained. Keith took it. Ulaz would mix something similar for the mothers with their young, made from aloe they were allowed to grow in the patches behind the long cabins. It protected against sunburn too. The powder that Lord Lance offered Keith was far softer, made of finer particles and smelling faintly floral. “You’re so lucky.” Lord Lance repeated as Keith worked. “I kind of envy the lower ranks, getting to take care of their children like this.”

He was leaning against the wall, watching as Keith deftly dressed a fussy Dawn in a fresh gown. The baby was almost asleep, and with luck Keith would be able to sleep for a few hours himself. He couldn’t wait for the day he was able to sleep through the night again. Keith didn’t have a response, so he kept his silence.

“When I’m married, there will be nursemaids and nannies and omegas-in-waiting to care for my children for me.” Lord Lance said. “I’d like to spoil Akatsuki while I can.”

Dawn was asleep now, not even stirring when Keith lifted him back into his arms. Keith was exhausted, drained physically and emotionally by the day’s events, and he wanted to settle down somewhere warm with a blanket wrapped around him and his baby and just sleep. “As you wish, your grace.”

Lord Lance sighed, and Keith knew the prince consort was disappointed. Keith was too tired to care. The noble omega said, “I’ll let you rest. The royal physician will be by in the morning to examine Akatsuki.”

Keith bowed as the noble left. Alone with Dawn for the first time, Keith settled in an oversized chair near the window, a throw across the ottoman nearby, and curled in it, hiding himself and Dawn from the world. If only for the night, Keith wanted to pretend that nothing else existed but the two of them.

*~*~*

Lady Veronica made sure Shiro’s schedule the next day was clear, even if it meant Shiro was up past midnight reviewing documents for his cousin’s half-sister and royal advisor to bring before the council for final approval. He paused over one of them.

_Promotion of Commander Iverson to Field General_

Iverson was a good man, his brother’s right-hand man in the war. He was beloved by the troops and an excellent commander and strategist. Shiro knew he was going to approve the promotion but grief struck him. Kuron had been the field general. Acknowledging Iverson’s promotion would mean acknowledging Kuron was well and truly gone.

The next morning Lance was far more subdued than usual at breakfast, lost in his own thoughts.

“Did something happen?” Shiro found himself asking when his third attempt to make conversation fell flat. “Last night, with Akatsuki, you couldn’t stop talking about him.”

Lance hummed and blue eyes regarded Shiro. “I was thinking about Kuron.” He admitted. “I tried to get the slave to say something about him, some piece of information about the Kuron that fathered Akatsuki. The soldiers won’t tell me stories about the Prince General.”

“Well,” Shiro said, “Those aren’t stories meant for a well-bred omega to hear.”

Lance ignored him. “He was gone half the year my whole life. When I presented as an omega a few years ago, he gave me a locket that he said belonged to my mother. Yet sometimes I feel like that’s all I know about Kuron and all I have to remember him by – a locket… and now a baby he had with some nameless slave.”

Shiro’s heart ached for his cousin. He forgot sometimes that because Lance was ten years younger than Shiro and Kuron that Lance didn’t have the same memories. Didn’t remember running through the palace gardens chasing birds, or play fights under the watchful gaze of the sword masters, or horseback riding to see the cherry blossoms during those fleeting spring moments. Shiro had that – he had his brother’s wicked clever commentary during stuffy parties, his fierce protectiveness and loyalty, his quick laugh when Shiro needed cheering up. Every day Kuron was gone ached, but how much harder was it for Lance, who’d never known Kuron as anything but a distant cousin constantly fighting on the front lines?

Still, Shiro could ease that pain now, couldn’t he?

“Kuron was always affectionate towards Aunt Yukiko – your mother, you know.” Shiro began. Lady Yukiko was Shiro’s grandfather’s one mistake, sired upon a young nobleman of a distant family. Shiro’s grandfather loved his daughter from the day she was born, but the court hadn’t been as accepting. It’d taken ages for Duke Antonio, grieving the death of his first husband, to accept the omega bastard princess into his house as his second spouse. “She’d been the shadow of the court, Yukiko, but that just meant she was always there for Kuron and I growing up. We were delighted, but sad, when she married, because we lost our favorite playmate.

“Then you were born.”

Lance was half-listening to the story Shiro told, still playing with his food and lost in thought. Shiro didn’t mind. He continued, “In the days before giving birth, Yukiko returned to the palace and Kuron spent every waking moment by her side. He might have stayed with her through the birth had father not forbidden it. Still, the first of our family to hold you in their arms was Kuron, and he vowed that you would have a kingdom worthy of your blood. He was gone so much, Lance, because the alliance with Altea and our part in the war were his ultimate gift to you. He loved you so much more than I could ever hope to describe.”

Shiro reached across the table and grasped his cousin’s hand. Lance glanced up from his plate, eyes bright with barely shed tears. “I miss him.” Lance admitted. “I wish I’d known him better.”

Shiro squeezed and let go. “I can’t change the past, but I can do everything in my power to make sure you know his son – that we both know his son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've mentioned in a few replies that I really want to show how Shiro and Lance see Kuron and so while the scene about Kuron wasn't originally planned I think it does a good job establishing the kind of person Kuron was seen as. I, personally, like it when people are conflicted and have to process the conflicting emotions that come when they learn someone they loved wasn't the perfect person they thought they were.
> 
> The next chapter made me really sad writing it, so I wrote something slightly less sad to cheer myself up -- it's set in the distant future of this fic and is about how history remembers the story that's told here. Warning that there are spoilers, but you can read the [fic on my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/308984). 
> 
> You guys continue to be very lovely people in your comments and words can't describe how much I love reading every comment in my inbox. I have a hectic work schedule so it can be tricky for me to reply promptly to comments, but I do read them as soon as I see the notification on my phone and then smile for the rest of the day.


	5. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be your Christmas gift from me. You're welcome that it's not. You'll get the next chapter instead sometime on Christmas, which may be Boxing Day for some of you, given that I live close to the date line.
> 
> Remember when I warned that Shiro wasn't going to start off a nice person to Keith? This chapter is the one I was talking about when I said that.
> 
> Bring tissues.

Keith woke just after sunrise when his son fussed against his chest and Keith could no longer ignore it. He peeled back the blanket and prepared for the day. While Dawn nursed, Keith sang one of the lullabies from his own childhood. He didn’t know how much longer he would have by Dawn’s side, and he didn’t know who would teach Dawn his heritage. Who would teach Dawn to pray by the firelight, to walk without fear through the night, to find the light in the darkness? If not Keith, who would teach Dawn the stories of his people? Who they were before Atlas conquered their land and took them from their homes?

Keith paused as the thought seized him. No one. That was the truth, because Dawn was the _son_ of their _conquerors_. Keith couldn’t deny it any longer as much as he wanted to. Keith may not have been a pure blood, but he had the violet eyes of his heritage and no one would ever look at him and see anything but a slave. Dawn was different. Dawn’s father – impossible though it was – was Prince Kuron and that meant everything Keith had ever wanted for his son was out of his reach. He’d imagined something so much smaller; the ancestral mountains, the freedom to love whom he wished, a family. That was what Keith had wanted in those days he’d been unable to see Dawn’s future.

The words of the lullaby died in his throat. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. Dawn pulled away from his chest and began to cry. “I’m sorry Dawn. This isn’t what I wanted.” He rocked the baby back and forth in his arms, staring out the window to the mountains so far away now. They were small shadows in the distance, not the ever-present peaks of his home, but they were still the same mountains.

The baby continued to cry and Keith fought back his own tears as he tried to calm his son. “Hush.” He soothed, and the babbling turned into a story Keith was telling before he’d even realized he’d begun. It was one Kolivan had told him growing up – Kolivan was old, had been a child in his own mother’s arms when the soldiers came. His mother had told him about their tribe, the Marmora, and Kolivan had told every generation of children born in those long cabins since. “… the sword shattered into a million pieces, each a ray of light that pierced the darkness, and when the warriors woke from their slumber, the dark spirit was gone and the sun was rising on the farther shore.”

The door to the nursery clicked open, but Dawn had quieted and Keith was lost in the story. “Mora had ended the darkest night at the cost of her life, but her warriors did not grieve as the dawn spread across the land, knowing that thanks to her and the blade she carried, all her children would never fear the night. The Marmora would never fear the darkness again.” Dawn sucked on his thumb, dark eyes watching Keith who watched him in turn.

A throat cleared and in an instant Keith was on his feet, backed against the window as wide eyes turned to see Prince Shirogane standing just inside the doorway. “You should not tell Akatsuki such fairytales.” The prince said, tone cool and deceptively calm with the warning in his words.

Keith knew he should agree, should obey, but he grit his teeth instead. “It is his heritage, your highness. Please.”

“His heritage.” Prince Shirogane echoed as he strode across the room. Keith pressed back against the window, Dawn clutched in his arms as the prince advanced. “His heritage is that of the Atlassians, a dynasty that has ruled since this country’s inception. He is Prince Akatsuki, son of Prince Kuron, grandson of King Akira who brought the Galra to their knees and secured our initial alliance with Altea. His heritage is not that of a slave. I do not know what Kuron saw in you, slave, that you should be Akatsuki’s mother but know this – I keep you here because of whatever misplaced affection my brother showed you, because you are Akatsuki’s mother. However, I will not tolerate your disobedience.”

The prince was leaning over Keith now and Dawn was beginning to whimper in pain where Keith was holding him too tightly. The world, however, had narrowed into a small tunnel of just what was in front of him, black at the edges as Keith struggled to breath through the alpha in his space. He couldn’t speak, the words stolen from his throat by the fear that left him frozen. _Don’t fight_. Krolia’s words from so long ago echoed in his head.

Prince Shirogane reached for Keith, one large hand gripping Keith’s chin as he tilted the omega’s head back to look up at him. “Do you understand me, slave?”

Keith closed his eyes and nodded. He missed when Prince Shirogane raised his hand and brought it down across Keith’s face, the motion startling a cry from the omega as he fell to the side, jostling Dawn in order to stay upright as he slammed against the window seal. The prince stepped backwards and Keith sagged to his knees.

“You tread thin ice, slave.” The prince said. “Get Akatsuki ready; the royal physician will be here soon.”

*~*~*

Shiro had no reason to be in the nursery as early as he was, besides a desire to see his nephew before the royal physician’s arrival made a spectacle of what Shiro wished could be a private affair. Lance’s birth and presentation had been quiet, attended to only by Shiro’s family and a few of Lance’s half siblings. Princess Yukiko’s child could be kept private – the affair of a second-born’s child not requiring the pomp and circumstance of the first-born’s children. As twins, Shiro and Kuron were raised to rule together so even though Shiro was born second, his and Adam’s children would have shared the spotlight with their cousins. Shiro’s child would have been considered the first-born heir, had Shiro been stronger. Kuron’s child was bastard born, but in light of everything, Shiro knew he would need to allow the court access to the baby, even if he ultimately decided not to name Akatsuki his heir. The child would have no future here if Shiro didn’t establish him as beloved now.

He took a seat on an oversized plush chair near the crib and watched as the slave bathed Akatsuki and dressed him in a clean gown – ivory with sunshine yellow lace, an auspicious color for the day – working silently even as Akatsuki cooed and giggled, trying to squirm away even as deft hands caught him with practiced ease. Try as he might, Shiro could not fathom how, out of everyone Kuron may have loved in his life, this slave was the one he’d given a child.

Some days it felt like Shiro hadn’t known his brother at all.

Lance arrived first, in a flurry of his attendants, just as the slave was finishing dressing Akatsuki. Without so much as an acknowledgement of Shiro’s presence, Lance descended upon Akatsuki, picking him up from the changing table and making off with him to the oversized chair near the window, his omegas-in-waiting quick to crowd around Lance and Akatsuki. This, despite the fact that Lance had monopolized all of yesterday afternoon with Akatsuki.

“All right Lance.” Shiro smiled as he pulled himself out of his chair and crossed the room, Lance’s attendants parting for the alpha prince. “My turn.”

Lance’s grin was warm, even as he mock pouted. “Ah, no fair! You’ll get all of Akatsuki to yourself when I’m married.” Still, he handed the baby over, his attendants laughing in amusement. Shiro paid them no mind as he held Akatsuki against his chest, Kuron’s eyes blinking back at him sleepily as Shiro took the baby’s hands and counted his fingers, entranced by his nephew.

Shiro wanted to give the baby in his arms the world. Was this how Kuron had felt, holding Lance all those years ago? Shiro felt like he’d go to war for Akatsuki.

The physician chose that moment to arrive, scattering the momentary peace that had fallen over the nursery. Dr. Montgomery was an alpha in her twilight years. She’d been King Akira’s physician when Shiro’s father was a boy and had attended to every child born in the royal family, though the most recent had been Lance’s. Shiro had always been slightly terrified of Dr. Montgomery as a child, her commanding presence and age making her intimidating. Even now, as her assistant helped her to a vacant chair in the corner, old and brittle boned and bird like, her sharp eyes took in the room as if nothing and no one could escape her notice. She was still an alpha even kings dared not cross.

Lance’s omegas scattered to the corners of the room as Shiro greeted Dr. Montgomery with a nod of his head, unconcerned that she was sitting and he was standing – she’d earned the kind of respect that made sitting before her ruler acceptable. “Maira told me about Prince Kuron’s son.” Dr. Montgomery said, inclining her head to her assistant who was setting up the physician’s supplies on the changing table. “Well, let me see the young prince.”

Shiro handed Akatsuki over, and couldn’t help the concern that rose in his chest as he watched Dr. Montgomery turn the baby this way and that, examining him with practiced ease. After a moment, the old alpha hummed thoughtfully. “Maira, come here.” She called to her assistant, “I want your opinion.”

The assistant was also an alpha, though clearly just presented and still an apprentice. She moved with the practiced ease of a trained apprentice though, respectful but not wary of the nobility in the room. Maira took Akatsuki from Dr. Montgomery and held him, critical eyes examining him as Akatsuki kicked his feet out from under the gown.

“He’s underdeveloped.” Maira observed. “He’s malnourished and small for his age. Either he was born premature or he hasn’t developed adequately since his birth.”

Dr. Montgomery nodded. “Thank you Maira.” She turned her attention to Shiro. “When was the baby born?”

Shiro had no answer for her. Likely the child was conceived either in the spring or the fall, when the troops moved as Kuron travelled between the palace and the battlefield. He hadn’t given much thought to how old Akatsuki was. Shiro considered his options. Akatsuki’s mother was lingering near the wall, head bowed obediently, but addressing the slave would call attention to him, and perhaps alert Lance’s attendants as to a piece of Akatsuki’s past Shiro hadn’t yet decided how he was going to address.

“Everyone out.” Shiro ordered suddenly.

Lance’s omegas-in-waiting were quick to protest. It was traditional that the mother’s attendants be present for the first examination. With no other suitable omega, Shiro had requested Lance’s attendants’ presence for this. But he would not trust the gossiping flock with Akatsuki’s origins before he’d decided how to proceed. Lance, however, didn’t need explaining from Shiro. He held up his hand and his attendants fell silent. “Go,” he ordered. “This is a matter for the royal family.”

They protested as they left, and Shiro wondered how the rumors from this morning were going to spread, especially when he dismissed Maira next but bid for the slave to remain. That was not going to go unnoticed, but eventually it was the five of them alone in the room.

Shiro said, “I hold you in high esteem, Doctor, so I trust you’ll keep the secrets shared here until an official announcement is made.”

Dr. Montgomery inclined her head, her lips pursed. Shiro gestured for Akatsuki’s mother to step forward. The slave kept his head bowed even as he approached them, respectful and deferential of his betters. Shiro asked, “When was Akatsuki born?”

“A few days after the last summer solstice, your highness.” The slave answered softly.

Dr. Montgomery watched the slave with her sharp eyes, observing all the unspoken secrets that Shiro wasn’t willing to share. She said, “Was he born small? Your kind are known for carrying large.”

The slave nodded. “He was smaller than many of the other children born around that time, ma’am.”

“If he was born nine months ago, the young prince should be crawling and close to saying his first words. He’s several months behind those developmental milestones.” Dr. Montgomery mused and Lance’s sharp intake of breath was all it took for Shiro to feel anger rise. Anger at the slave for failing to take care of his brother’s son, anger that the child was behind where he should be. Too small, undernourished, not reaching the correct milestones because the slave was neglectful.

Shiro should get rid of the slave; get a new nursemaid. If Kuron knew about this… Shiro paused. He didn’t know what Kuron would think and he could no longer even write to his brother to ask his opinion.

“Is the outlook dire?” Shiro asked, his heart sinking in fear at Dr. Montgomery’s answer.

But the old alpha just shook her head. “No.” She turned her attention back to the slave. “You are small for your kind as well, aren’t you?”

The slave nodded.

Dr. Montgomery hummed thoughtfully. “Prince Akatsuki is ready to be weaned and at this point the weakness of his mother’s milk is doing more harm than good. I will have Maira write up instructions for the kitchen staff of foods to help the prince recover from his early months. To preserve peace in the palace, I will write the official report that Prince Akatsuki is three months younger than he is. With diligence, there is no need to concern ourselves yet with the prince’s future. Children can and do recover from far worse treatment.”

Shiro’s heart sank. He’d never even considered this a possibility. He turned to the slave, still looking down at the floor, and his anger grew. Without thinking about it, Shiro crossed the space between them and backhanded the slave. To his regret, the anger did not dissipate, even when the slave hit the floor with a cry of pain. “Get out.” Shiro ordered, gritting his teeth as he fought to regain his composure. At least he was alone with only Lance and Dr. Montgomery to notice his lapse.

The slave scrambled to his feet and escaped out the door without a word. Good. Shiro wasn’t sure what he would have done if the slave disobeyed him.

“Prince Shirogane.” Dr. Montgomery called before Shiro could turn away. Shiro turned back to her. “You recognize, your highness, that this is neither the slave’s fault nor a death sentence for your nephew, correct?”

Shiro shook his head. He failed to see how this wasn’t in any way shape or form the fault of Akatsuki’s mother. His negligence and failures were the reason why Akatsuki wasn’t even able to crawl. “I cannot say I do.”

Dr. Montgomery frowned at Shiro, and after a long moment sighed. “A mother is only able to provide for their children as much as they are given. The slave is small and malnourished as well, of course he wasn’t able to give as much as the baby needed.” She glanced over at Lance, who was watching them in contemplative silence, holding Akatsuki like the child was an afterthought. “If you recall, Princess Yukiko was unable to breastfeed herself, but she was tiny and frail from ill health, not abuse.”

Shiro was in no mood to listen to Kuron’s little whore be compared his beloved aunt. “Then I will find a nursemaid capable of caring for Akatsuki.”

“No.” Shiro froze under the harshness of Dr. Montgomery’s reply. “I will see to the write up of a diet for both Prince Akatsuki and the slave, as well as a schedule for weaning the prince.”

“You speak out of line.” Shiro returned, his voice lowered by a few octaves, to a hiss of anger.

Dr. Montgomery was not cowed by Shiro however – the woman had treated kings. Had attended to Kuron during his last days when the pain of his injuries had caused him to lash out at everyone. Of course, she wouldn’t be bowed by Shiro. “I am charged with the health of the royal family, Prince Shirogane. I do what I do for the sake of your nephew. You do not need to cause more harm to him in your anger, which blinds you to doing what is best.”

Shiro clenched his hands in his fist. “Fine.” He replied. “But the moment Akatsuki can be separated from his mother, I want that slave gone from this castle, and in the meantime, I don’t ever want to see him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in my last AN, I've gone to visit my family for the holiday. Unfortunately, a storm knocked out our power and we're on a generator backup with spotty internet. The joy of rural living. This means I'm unlikely to answer anyone's comments until after Christmas, as we're expecting to be in blackout for the holiday. I'll get to you all as soon as I can, but in the meantime know that every comment is a delightful gift I'm so pleased to receive.


	6. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I've been up for a few hours now opening presents with my family and I'm about ready to go back to sleep. The power came back on last night however! So we did have a bright Christmas! 
> 
> This chapter introduces Hunk, and we throw Keith a bone -- things stop going downhill for him, at least for now.

Keith hated himself for the cowardice that sent him running from the room after Prince Shirogane’s outburst, but the prince’s anger felt small compared to Keith’s own self-loathing. He’d hurt Dawn. The doctor had declared Keith’s failures as a mother and so Keith deserved the prince’s rage. Keith was furious with himself as it was.

He didn’t speak as he left the nursery, surrounded by Lord Lance’s attendants who glanced at Keith in a way that made him uncomfortable. Instead, Keith had ducked past them, only vaguely aware of his path. As he went he heard one of Lord Lance’s omegas say, “Do you think Prince Shirogane has taken that ugly thing to bed?” She was hushed a moment later by her friends.

Still, it was enough that the moment Keith found an empty, secluded space out of the direct line of sight of any who might pass by he broke down into sobs, one hand over his mouth to stifle them as he hid away from the world. It was impossible to put a name to every emotion he felt, overwhelmed by them as he was. Shame, of course, for failing his son so miserably. Fear, because the future that was so uncertain had just upended itself again. Helplessness, because he didn’t know how to change any of this, didn’t know what to do to stay by his child’s side, if he even deserved to be allowed to stay there after what he’d done to Dawn.

It wasn’t that Keith didn’t know Dawn was slower than most children. There’d been another omega, raped that same night, who fell pregnant and gave birth not long after Keith had. Her child was larger than Dawn at birth, but even the last Keith had spoken with her, her son was only just beginning to crawl. Kolivan had reassured Keith that Dawn’s development wasn’t unusual, and Krolia had added that Keith had also had a slow start to life. It wasn’t uncommon among omegas who were small and had carried small children.

Three months, however, was a full third of Dawn’s life. To be so far behind and learn that Keith himself was to blame – Keith sobbed again and buried his face into his hands.

Eventually, Keith sagged against the floor, bone deep exhaustion replacing the panic and pain of the tears. He’d wasted so much time here, he realized, and he needed to get back to… whatever was going to happen next. “It’s only the night.” Keith whispered as he shoved himself off the floor. He didn’t believe his own words, but saying it out loud made him feel slightly better.

His stomach growled, and Keith wondered if he could at least get something to eat before facing his fate, his inevitable dismissal from the prince’s household. All right, so maybe there was some cowardice in his decision to get food rather than find out his fate, but he was hungry. Keith wiped his face and unbound his hair from the mess of a bun it was in, retying it into a ponytail since he wasn’t sure how the servant who’d cut his hair had tied the bun in the first place. Appearance slightly more acceptable, Keith left his hiding spot and started out towards where he vaguely remembered the kitchen being from his brief tour of the palace yesterday.

A few minutes later and Keith was forced to admit he was lost. The servant who’d escorted him yesterday had given Keith instructions on how to find his way from one place to another, but Keith had been lost to begin with, having failed to acknowledge his surroundings when he’d fled the nursery. Keith paused and dug his nails into his palms in anger at himself. He was so stupid! How could he get lost already? He was useless.

“Hey.” Keith spun around to face the voice coming from behind and froze as an alpha in familiar armor approached him. The tunic may have been pale gray rather than the deep midnight black of one of the field general’s soldiers, but Keith was familiar with the way the chain mail beneath the armor sounded when it hit the floor. “ _Takes so damn long to get out of these things.” Followed by the sound of laughter._ “What are you doing loitering here? Get back to work.”

“I – “ Keith began, speaking past the lump in his throat. “I’m trying to find the kitchens. I’m lost.” He managed to say, grateful that despite the quaver his voice did not crack.

The palace guard paused in his approach, taking in Keith’s livery before sighing. “Go down the corridor there and take a right after the courtyard entrance. The kitchens are just beyond.” He instructed, and Keith nearly sighed in relief. “Get a slave to escort you until you can find your way around without bothering your betters.”

Keith nodded, “Thank you, sir.”

“Go.” The guard ordered, not needing to tell Keith twice.

With the help of the directions, Keith was able to find the kitchen without another incident. As he neared, he could follow his nose the rest of the way, the smell of baking bread reminding his stomach of just how empty it was after Keith had missed both dinner last night and breakfast this morning. The kitchen itself was in a state of controlled chaos such that Keith didn’t attract immediate attention when he stepped inside. It took a few minutes before finally the alpha running the kitchen glanced over at him and realized Keith didn’t belong. She crossed the room in quick strides, hands on her hips. “You’re lucky I just received orders from the royal physician herself.” She told Keith brusquely. “Normally, when you miss a meal you wait until the next meal to get food, but you get an exception.” The disdain was clear in her voice.

She waved one of her assistants, a young alpha around Keith’s age, over. “Hunk, get this slave settled and a cup of tea. I’ll see about getting a meal together.”

“Yes father.” The alpha replied and with a warm smile led Keith over to a table near the windows that cast the room in late morning light. He directed Keith to sit and disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a kettle and a ceramic mug which he set down on the table before taking a seat beside Keith. “Don’t mind my father.” The alpha said conversationally as he poured a cup for Keith and offered it to him. Keith thanked him quietly and sniffed the tea cautiously. It was rich and dark, with a faintly fruity, fragrant undertone to it, very different from the tea Keith was used to. “She’s just like that with everyone, and also slightly mad at being told how to run her kitchen.”

Keith took a sip of the strange liquid, pleased when it tasted as good as it smelled. “I’m sorry.” Keith replied, taking a second sip.

The alpha waved him off. “No need to apologize. I’m Hunk, by the way. What’s your name?”

It was the first time since coming to the palace anyone had bothered to ask for Keith’s name, and for a moment he froze. “My name’s Keith.” He offered after a long moment, and was rewarded with another of Hunk’s warm smiles.

“Nice to meet you Keith. Everyone’s been talking about you but I get the feeling no one’s really talked to you, have they?” Keith didn’t reply, but Hunk didn’t need him to, to know that he was right. “There’s all these rumors going around right now, a lot of them stupid and ridiculous, as if the more outrageous they can be the less likely they’ll have to acknowledge the truth. I heard someone say that you seduced Prince Shirogane, which is almost as silly as the rumor saying that Prince Akatsuki’s mother is some distant noble omega no one’s seen or heard of. It’s like they just don’t want to see the truth.”

Keith set his mug down, empty now of the tea, and stared at it. “Maybe it’s better that way.” He admitted.

Hunk reached over and squeezed Keith’s hand. Keith glanced up at him, startled by the contact, but Hunk just smiled back. “I’m making sweet bread right now.” He said, changing the subject. “I’ve been working on getting the recipe right for months, but father says it’s still not good enough to go before the royals, so I always end up giving out the extra cinnamon rolls I make. I’ll leave you one. You should come to the kitchen when your chores are finished.”

”Thank you.” Keith replied softly, but in truth he wasn’t sure he’d take Hunk up on his offer. He didn’t deserve it, not after what he’d done.

Hunk’s father returned not long after, carrying a tray laden with food. Keith’s eyes widened as he took in not the just the amount but the variety of dishes on the tray. There was, of course, a bowl of yesterday’s stew, fresh and crusty bread beside it, as well as a few wedges of hard cheese and spring berries. In the corner was a pastry with jam spread across it. “Eat as much as you can.” She ordered, setting the tray before Keith. “Don’t make yourself sick. When you’ve finished, Hunk will take you to the medical suite; the royal physician wants to see you.” She nodded once, satisfied, and turned back to the task of running her kitchen.

Keith tried to follow her orders, but despite the growling of his stomach and the deliciousness of the food, he couldn’t take more than a few bites before he felt sick. Hunk rose and vanished again, returning a moment later with a new kettle of tea. “Here.” He offered, pouring the new tea into Keith’s mug. This tea was different, more like the tea Keith had grown up drinking, spicy and warm. “Ginger helps with upset stomachs. The physician who brought the diet notice to Father said you might have a hard time eating.”

The kindness was too much, so much more than Keith deserved. Keith was going to cry again and he was too exhausted to deal with this. Rather than speak, he sipped his tea in between bites of bread. Hunk refilled the mug twice, but eventually the bowl was empty, the bread gone, and Keith had taken a bite, at least, of everything else. He felt overfull now, like he couldn’t eat another bite, but he also savored that feeling for how rare it truly was.

Hunk cleared the table and a few minutes later they were off, Keith grateful to be away from the noise and bluster of the kitchen. Hunk continued to ramble as they walked, telling Keith about the kitchen and the food he was making, and as grateful as Keith was for the chatter to distract him, he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Hunk didn’t seem to mind, and all too soon they were standing outside the door to the infirmary. “Well, this is where I leave you.” Hunk concluded. Keith nodded and to his credit didn’t flinch when Hunk touched his shoulder. “Take care of yourself, Keith. I’ll see you later.”

Keith managed a smile as the kitchen boy turned and walked away before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

The assistant from the exam opened the door and scowled at Keith, even as she stepped back to let him in. “You’re lucky Lysa sent one of her assistants to tell us that you’d appeared.” She lectured, leading Keith through the infirmary to a small office in the back. “You had the whole residential wing in an uproar by disappearing. We were about to inform Prince Shirogane that we couldn’t find you, and then you really would have been in trouble.”

Keith flinched, his head bowed in shame, but he had nothing to say for himself or his behavior.

“Maira.” The royal physician appeared just the in the door of the office, her voice sharp. “Go see to the status of the field supplies – those kits need to be ready when the soldiers ride out in the morning.”

The assistant nodded and left, clearly still unhappy. Keith shrank further in on himself when the doctor turned her attention on him, her sharp eyes weighing and assessing. “Come inside and shut the door.” She ordered. She moved to the chair behind the desk and when Keith entered gestured for him to take a seat. “What’s your name, boy?”

Startled, again, by the second person to ask for his name, Keith gave it. The physician’s eyes softened. “How old are you?” Her tone was softer, not quite kind but not harsh either.

“I don’t know my exact age.” Keith admitted. Krolia had done her best to count the years, but the last Keith had asked her she’d said Keith was between fifteen and eighteen. “I presented about two years ago.”

The physician hummed and made a note on the paper in front of her. “You were a late presentation?”

Keith kept his body still out of respect, but mentally he shrugged. “I don’t know, perhaps.”

To his relief, the doctor didn’t press. “Either way, to carry a child so soon after presentation, it must have been difficult.”

Keith couldn’t read the unspoken lines in what she said, whether it was sympathy or condemnation, he couldn’t tell. He also had no response for her. The doctor sighed. “I lived in Daibazaal for a few years while studying medicine.” She told him finally. “I only came home when Atlas invaded and it wasn’t safe to live there. My teacher was Marmoran and would tell me about the nomadic tribes that roamed the mountains and the foothills, especially about their culture and beliefs. I can’t fathom a Marmoran slave naming their child something so spiritually significant on a whim.”

Keith inhaled sharply, glancing up at the woman, but she was regarding him with a cool but not closed expression, neither pitying nor judging him. “My mother thought I was crazy. I fought with her and our elder about his name for weeks.” He shouldn’t say anything. He shouldn’t speak out of line. “But no other name but Dawn fit. Everyone said that the dawn would come but I couldn’t see it. I couldn’t go on for myself, but I could for him… for Akatsuki.”

“You would do anything for your son.” The doctor stated. Keith nodded. “Are you willing to do what must be done to stay in the royal house’s service, to stay near Prince Akatsuki?” Another nod.

For a long time, the royal physician didn’t speak, regarding Keith appraisingly. Finally, she glanced down at her notes and added to them. When she finished she said, “I would start by appealing to Duke Lance’s soft nature, his affection for omegas and children, and his desire to do what is best for his family has always been his strength and his weakness. I’ve written a weaning schedule. You have two months to convince Prince Shirogane to let you stay.”

Keith sagged in the chair in relief, even as the impossibility of the task loomed over him. How was he ever going to convince the prince to let him stay by Dawn’s side?

He’d have to, however, because there wasn’t an alternative Keith could live with. There wasn’t a life without Dawn in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on everyone's comments from the last chapter. I was very amused when every comment was some variation of "F-U SHIRO!" It pretty much made my day. You guys are awesome.


	7. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets some friendly advice. Keith makes another friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday snuck up on me! I hadn't even made the edits to this chapter yet OR replied to the comments from the last chapter. I just blame it on a hectic work schedule and not feeling well this week. Unfortunately, because I'm up against a deadline for a paper I'm writing, I don't have time to finish the next chapter and get it up tomorrow, so unfortunately it's going to be next Saturday before I update again. Sorry loves!

Shiro knew he couldn’t put off meeting with the council to discuss how best to go forward with Akatsuki’s history for long, so the morning after the disastrous examination by the royal physician, Shiro called a special meeting of his council specifically to address his findings.

“A Galran slave.” Shiro’s minister of finance, Lady Amira, mused after Shiro had explained the situation. “Prince Kuron certainly knew how to pick them.”

Shiro accepted the laughter of the council members and the ease it brought to the room. Of all the responses, perhaps blithe and pithy banter was one of the better ones. Lady Veronica said, “He is Kuron’s son – we all trust Princess Allura’s alchemy, but Altea has also agreed to send two alchemists to verify Princess Allura’s compass. They will know the moment they perform their spells that the prince is of Galra descent. My recommendation is that we head off Altea’s surprise at the young prince’s heritage before they arrive by sending a letter to King Alfor and Princess Allura informing them of the compass’s findings. Their sordid history with Daibazaal may garner concerns from them, and if we want their support, we will first need to be honest.”

Once again, Shiro regretted that Kuron couldn’t have fathered a child with a commoner instead. An Atlassian, no matter their rank, was better than a foreign mother, especially a Galra. “I see no fault with Lady Veronica’s logic.” Shiro stated. “Honesty with our allies is perhaps better than a surprise later on, however I have wavered on whether to tell the citizens of Atlas as to Prince Akatsuki’s bloodline.”

“Rumors already abound in the palace.” Lord Gray, the minister of trade, said. “It was a mistake to bring the mother here.”

“It is a mistake I am rectifying.” Shiro assured the council.

“Damage has already been done.” Veronica added. Somehow, she had her pulse on everything to do with the palace. “Though the rumors have yet to approach the truth, thankfully. Perhaps we can latch onto one of those rumors.”

Shiro did not know the rumors of which Veronica spoke, but he could easily see that there were rumors. “Go on.”

Veronica said, “Well, one rumor I think would work well for us is that Akatsuki is a border noble’s child and the Galra is the original nursemaid.”

“I see a problem with that.” Lady Amira said. “If we announce the mother is of noble descent, then we open ourselves up to investigation. Remember Lord Aaron? King Akira may not have wanted anyone prying into Princess Yukiko’s mother, but that did not stop the court. When they find that no mother exists, it will be worse in the long run.”

“Then perhaps not a noble.” Veronica suggested. “The merchant and trade classes keep slaves in their households as well, especially the more affluent ones. They are still beneath the notice of many of the nobles in the court, so we need not produce a specific family.”

It was plausible. Shiro decided. Dr. Montgomery had assured Shiro that Akatsuki’s eyes were unlikely to change colors so late in his development, so there was no concern of the eyes giving away the lie. She’d also said that, given his size now and the small stature of Akatsuki’s mother, the prince was unlikely to develop the height and stature that made Galra so distinctive from Atlassians. Indeed, she’d mused, even with Kuron’s influence it was possible Akatsuki would be short and slender compared to his father and grandfather. “The idea has merit.”

After a few more rounds with the council, a consensus was reached. Prince Akatsuki’s mother was tragically deceased, the nursemaid having cared for the prince since his birth. The prince’s mother’s family had offered the slave to Shiro. Finally, a letter was to be issued to Lord Malcolm whose estate bordered the mountain pass, with a generous gift from the royal coffers, as thanks for his loyalty. A bribe, really, to buy the silence of the one person who may be able to put two and two together and destroy the story the council had built.

As the council dissolved for the day to attend to other matters, Shiro found himself remaining at the table, rubbing away a mounting headache between his brows. Veronica took a seat beside the prince and waited patiently until Shiro no longer felt quite like his head was going to explode. “I spoke to Louis yesterday.” She said finally. “He has no interest in ruling, but he would be honored if you named his eldest as a potential heir.”

Shiro released a breath he hadn’t realized was holding. That was a relief. When Veronica had told him a few days prior that her eldest brother, the Duke of Martin, was uninterested in ruling it had come as both a relief and concern. Relief, because it meant Shiro could continue to rely on Lance’s family for support without fearing being usurped due to the lack of heir, but a concern because of the lack of an heir. Duke Louis’s eldest daughter was ten, a few years yet from presentation, but he had several other children and his husband and him planned for a large family. Shiro could write the decree now that the first-born alpha of the Martin clan would inherit the throne in case of Shiro’s untimely death. He could even keep it between the council and the courts, to reduce instability should Shiro eventually decide to name Akatsuki as his heir.

“Thank you, Veronica. Your family continues to demonstrate your friendship and loyalty to my family.” Shiro replied candidly.

Veronica smiled in return. “Then I hope you’ll accept my advice as a friend and not a subordinate.”

Shiro nodded, allowing her the freedom. “Do not lie to Akatsuki.” She said simply. Shiro tilted his head to the side, a confused inquiry. “The story we tell the world will be the one that history knows. It will spare Akatsuki a painful existence here in the court, regardless of whether he is a potential heir or even just marries as an omega for political alliances. For a long time, Akatsuki will need to be told the story we tell the world, at least until he is old enough to understand. Once he is old enough, however, you will owe it to him to tell him the truth.”

“Why?” Shiro questioned sharply. Veronica, for her part, did not flinch or backtrack, but held her resolve. “What possible reason would it matter what Akatsuki knows of his mother? It will only bring him pain and shame to know of his mother’s bloodline. At least this story does not make him a descendant of our enemies or a slave.”

Veronica looked at Shiro, something that felt uncomfortably like pity written on her face. “You know my mother died when I was a baby, right? I wanted so desperately to know him but father was grieving for so long. He never got over his grief, even when he married Princess Yukiko. I didn’t know my mother for a long time and it hurt so painfully that all around me no one would even mention his name. I was lucky to have my brothers and sisters around to tell me about him, you know. They helped fill a hole that my mother’s death had left in me. I can’t imagine how painful it would have been without them. Prince Akatsuki will have no siblings to do that for him; he won’t even have his father. I think it would be best if you could find it in you to not send Akatsuki’s mother away when Akatsuki is weaned, but I won’t pressure you. I just want you to know that as Akatsuki’s uncle, he will rely on you to know his history – his heritage. And I think you owe it to him to not make that heritage a lie.”

*~*~*

For the next week, Maira came by every morning to give Keith instructions on how to care for Dawn, including directing him in any changes made to the weaning schedule. Since Keith could not read, Maira gave him the instructions on a daily basis and even helped Keith start Dawn on solid foods, beginning with a porridge from the kitchen, carefully cooled so as not to scald the baby’s mouth. After Dawn’s breakfast, Keith would bathe and dress Dawn for the day, reluctantly handing the child over to Lord Lance when the omega came to spend time him. Prince Shirogane had made good on his declaration that Keith should not be anywhere in his sight, something that had relieved Keith until it distressed him. He needed to convince Prince Shirogane to let him stay, and there was no way to do that while the prince avoided him.

Once Lord Lance had left with Dawn to attend to whatever activities were planned for the day, Keith took the time to clean the nursery and carry any laundry down to the laundry rooms before bathing himself and going to the kitchen for his own meal. Lysa, Hunk’s father, had warmed up to Keith after a day or so, especially when Keith, at Hunk’s behest, helped with the menial chores of the kitchen, such as washing his own dishes and even scrubbing down the counters so that the staff could focus on the thousands of other chores they needed to accomplish each day. It only took a day of that before the slaves that attended to Lord Lance and his entourage realized they could find Keith in the kitchens if he wasn’t in the nursery and summon him when Dawn needed his diaper changed or a feeding. Keith found that, while he worried constantly when Dawn was out of sight, he enjoyed Hunk’s company and perpetual good humor, as well as the constant access to food. By the end of the first week on the diet the royal physician had prescribed for Keith, Keith realized he was able to eat all the food Lysa put before him with only the help of a single cup of ginger tea, and he no longer felt nauseous and overfull after the meals.

Towards the end of that first week, Maira had even noted that Keith’s face wasn’t quite so gaunt anymore and praised him for beginning to put on weight. She also praised him for Akatsuki’s rapid development. Now that Keith wasn’t always chasing after Akatsuki, petrified of letting Akatsuki out of his sight, the baby had begun to crawl short distances. It was one of those things that had scared Keith in the fields. He realized that if Dawn was perpetually squirming out of his sling, then it made it harder for Keith to work in the fields and put them both at risk of a taskmaster’s ire. Once he’d realized that, Keith had an easier time letting Dawn flail and wiggle out of his hands, provided it was safe of course.

Just before the evening meal, when the kitchen was in too much of a rush to tolerate Keith’s clumsy and slow help, Keith would head back to the laundry and collect the clothes from the day before, returning them to the nursery before attending the meal. Afterwards, Lord Lance would either summon Keith to collect Dawn or simply drop him off in the nursery and Keith would follow the last of Maira’s feeding instructions before lying down on the pallet provided for him, Dawn cuddled against his chest as Keith sang to him. Maira disapproved of Keith’s tendency to sleep with Dawn instead of putting Dawn in his crib to sleep, but she’d yet to press the issue, either with Dr. Montgomery or with the royal family. Or if she had, she’d been told to let it go, for while she made her displeasure known, she still allowed Keith the comfort of having Dawn with him.

A week in the routine took a small detour when Lysa dismissed her son and Keith to run an errand to the stables, where one of the stable hands was sick and Lysa had been ordered to send food for her swift recovery. Hunk was delighted to get of the kitchen for a while and Keith could see why. Hunk may have loved the rush and thrived under his father’s tutelage in culinary arts, but it was nice to have a change of pace for even just a few minutes. Keith wasn’t quite sure why Lysa had been insistent that he go with her son, since Hunk was carrying the food and Keith was merely tailing after him, but he didn’t protest it.

The barracks near the stables were calm that time of day, the workers on duty, but one of the palace physicians met them, on his way back from checking on his patient. “It’s just a bad cold, thankfully.” The physician explained. “Bed rest is best, but you’d do well to avoid lingering in her room so you don’t catch what she has.”

 “Probably best you wait outside, then, Keith. You don’t want to get sick and then get Prince Akatsuki sick.” Hunk decided after the physician walked away. Keith nodded in agreement and waited in the hall while Hunk delivered the food.

Keith wasn’t there long before the sound of footsteps alerted him that he wasn’t alone, but he still blinked back surprise at the slave that appeared at the end of the hall. Tall and broad shouldered, the man didn’t notice Keith at first, but Keith couldn’t help but notice the way pale hair fell in a long braid over the man’s shoulder. Beneath the messy fringe, his eyes were a startling purple, even lighter than Keith’s own. A Marmoran. “Wait!”

The slave paused and turned to Keith, actually seeing him this time, surprise flashing across his face. Keith swallowed and said, “By the blade.”

The slave inclined his head in acknowledgment. “By the blade. You wouldn’t happen to be the new nursemaid everyone’s been gossiping about.”

It was still disconcerting that Keith had so much attention on him, especially when he spent his days alone and ignored, but for Hunk’s friendship. “I’m Keith.”

“Antok.” The slave returned. “I’m afraid I’m between errands now and can’t linger, but it is the dawn’s will we should meet. There are but a few of Mora’s descent in the palace.”

Keith couldn’t help perking up at that. “There are others?”

Antok nodded. “We gather in the courtyard most evenings, to pray and share stories. You should come if you can. There is an omega around your age among us; you would be good friends with her.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile, even as he acknowledged that it would be difficult to find time for the other Marmoran slaves. He missed his family so much, missed the fire and Kolivan’s voice telling the children stories. He’d love to have that back. “Thank you Antok.”

“Of course, Keith, by the blade.”

He was still smiling when Hunk finally returned and they headed back for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's comments are so lovely and wonderful! I'm sorry I'm such a derp and haven't replied to anyone yet. I'll get on that as soon as I can! You all are so amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a Discord server for Voltron fans! Leave me a comment and I'll get you a short term activation link you can use to join. Or if you prefer, my username is lockea#2638 and I'd love to chat with you. :D All ships are welcome, but it's an adults only server so it does tend to swing pretty Sheith heavy, but everyone (over 18) is welcome to join us!


End file.
